15th_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Berini Emperor Berlintini I
) Berlintini I (Berlintini the great): Born: 127 A.B. Died: 220 A.B. Cause of death: Leukemia. A few words about him: Conquered the entire Western Horde (which used to be from Toma in the west all the way to the Chataly river in the east.) and increased the size of each army to 1.2 million soldiers and 200,000 logistics personnel. He sent Army Head Arquado to do the conquering, and the campaign started by bypassing the Saniri Mountain range via the coastal road to Ushar (he was afraid of moving an army that size through the mountains because he didn't want most of it to perish and because he wasn't keen on attempting guerrilla warfare with the Saniri tribes.) A few years after conquering the Western Horde, Berlintini told Arquado to take Bashur. Though there was initial success (meaning they successfully took the city and it's towns) the final result was appalling. Because Bahur was a member of the East Hu-Balai Defense Pact (EHBDP) Arquado had to fight a very long and bloody coalition war against the EHBDP who were later joined by the king of kings Auraunuck of the unified kingdom's (Auruckshuck and Shayanaha) armies (he sent 115,000 soldiers) as well as The Great Khan Jimuten of the Guntartar Fifth Khaganate with 25,721 horse archers (One tumen from his army, one tumen from the khan of the Right Khanate and the rest were leftovers from the Western Horde.) as well as rebel groups from Bashur, Yunar, Pali, Shi and various villages. Arquado and his army as well as the Western Horde troops and auxiliaries that joined his campaign had to completely withdraw from the East Hu-Balai Because the combined strain of high casualties, fighting a huge allied army which was equipped with better armor, had brontodragons, and the fact that the Mankan troops had weapons which utilized ballistic jelly (a special jelly only the Mankan people make which explodes when it gets hit very hard or is exposed to a strong shockwave) as well as the Guntartars, as well as dealing with rebels, guerillas and sabotage and insufficient funds. As a result, the Berini empire receded all the way back to Toma. On top of that, Berlintini I had to suppress a rebellion in Kirshan. He spent the rest of his life improving the empire's infrastructure, he revived the economy, reorganized the legal system and made reforms, founded trade cities, built roads, universities, schools, ports and started a partial industrialization process (development of water powered machinery and the like to speed up and cheapen manufacturing) and opened many diplomatic or/and trade relations (like with the Rhuli, Kur (their capital is Kurkevan which means "Kur Capital") as well as Galan, Yu-Baii as well as the bootleg peninsula tribes). He outlived all of his children and he succeeded the empire to his grandson Luwi II. As he was sick in his final years, he had his last survinig son (Angeli III) and later his grandson (Luwi II) rule in his name as he instructed him how to do so.Ascended to the throne at the age of 23, ruled for 70 years. Angeli II's son, died at the age of 93. Further Reading https://www.worldanvil.com/w/15th-realm-of-secrets-mr-cookiepasta/a/berlintini-i-of-berin-article